Undertale (Novelization)
by Charu
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later... Upon Mt. Ebott, legends say that those who climb on its surface never return... (Wow, this wasn't done before!)


_**\- IMPORTANT -**_

 _ **This novelization may not follow exact dialogue or events. Most likely there will be heavy creative liberties to ad-lib lines as the story progresses because if not then it most likely will be boring and in which case you should probably reconsider what you're reading at this very moment and just play the game in that case. Now if you're good to go with that little warning, skip the next group of gross text until you see a normal type-face. Here's an ellipse for you so you can do just that, reader!**_

…

 _ **You still reading? Well then, that means you are either bored, interested on reading something not related to anything, or curious about someone else's view of Undertale and how they're going to make the story more interesting than originally told.**_

 _ **Will they fail miserably? Will it not meet my standards? Will the story crash and burn somewhere because the writer included something that may or may not fit within the original story? Whatever it is you might be thinking, this text is doing what they do best. Though, here's a hint, you probably see more text down below your peripheral view. I advise you to skip over the next ellipse below until you see normal, plain, non-bolded, non-italicized text. Trust me.**_

…

 _ **You're still reading this bolded, italicized text? Listen, I don't know about you, but personally, if you want this text's humble opinion, you should stop reading this and just get to the story. Here, I'll even put ANOTHER ellipse for you.**_

…

 _ **You think I'm joking, don't you? You might be thinking to yourself: "My, I wonder how long this bolded, italicized text goes? Why it could be just as big as the story! There might be a bigger meaning that somehow connects to what the writer has planned! Maybe this is just some elaborate trolling and I'm getting 'rekt'." No, it doesn't, and you're only fooling yourself if you think so.**_

…

" _ **Hi, my name is the reader, I'm a rebel and don't listen to big, bolded, italicized text. I'm my own gender that don't need anyone! I'm also fat, ugly, and stupid."**_

…

 _ **Okay, really? Fine, you win. I can't believe you spent the extra time reading this text, even if it's an insignificant amount.**_

*~0~*

A groan was heard in a dimly lit room. If one would to squint their eyes, they might be able to make out the grey, jagged walls that make up the chamber. A light was shining up above, the sun casting its midday glow down upon the massive hole on the chamber's ceiling.

The sunlight just so happen to hit upon a small child who was writhing about on top of a bed of bright golden flowers. The child wore a purple striped shirt and a shaggy pair of short blue jeans. Their brown sneakers kicking around as this child continued to move uncomfortably.

Their features were heavily androgynous. Their eyes squinted tightly (or was it open?) from the pain they felt. The bland, but pained, expression on their face telling about their current torment. Their frail, non defined figure twitched in agony. Their long brown hair all in a mess and wild. If there was one way to describe this child, it would be that they were a ball of misery and torment. A pitiful sight for anyone that could witness them.

Slowly the child started to pick themselves off from the ground. The child stumbled a bit, their entire body aching and wishing itself back on the flower bed to rest. The child refused to listen to their mind, not until they knew at least where exactly they are. Determination flowed through the child, not one to be outplayed by a body screaming in protest.

The child looked up at the hole in the ceiling. A weird sensation started to flow through the purpled striped child. It happened so suddenly that the child didn't even know that it ended instantly soon after. The child almost collapsed again at such an intense sensation. It felt like extreme vertigo, but without the stomach screaming in protest to empty its contents.

The child then tried to recall how exactly they ended up in this dimly lit chamber. They remember walking on some trail, but that was all that the child could recall. It seems nothing else could be remembered.

Wait a minute, nothing can be remembered!

The child at that thought started to panic. They don't remember how they got here. _Where was home? Where was Mom and Dad? Where am I?_ The child looked up to the hole again. It was an easy deduction to make, but the child guessed they fell from that hole.

 _How?_ That was a long fall. Not that the child could understand physics, but the child always imagined falling from that great of a height would hurt a lot. _Well it certainly did hurt._ The child rubbed one of their numerous sore spots on their body. It was extremely lucky the child landed on something soft. Else they probably would've had scratches and boo-boos!

The child looked around the chamber in hopes to find a way to climb up the hole. There was nothing around, however. All around was just this one big, bland, jagged room. The rocks, even though they were pointed and sticking out of the chamber's wall, were far away from each other to be used as possible footholds.

The child would have to, unfortunately, find another way out of this place they got themselves in to. That's alright, the child was filled with determination to find a way out. They might not remember where exactly home, or where Mom and Dad is, but they had to at least try! It simply felt right for the child to go this course of action.

With a grunt, the child started to slowly make their way through an opening that was barely visible. The light couldn't reach very far, but the child was already one step ahead. Reaching out with their hand, they began to feel around this open passageway. The rough rocks brushing against their palm made the child flinch ever so slightly.

This continued on a few moments before the child's palm reached what felt like a smooth surface. _Well that's weird._ The child felt the bumps on the surface, like something created this specific object. The child trailed an inch further and saw another beam of light. _So there was more than one hole!_

The thought quickly stopped when the child saw a single golden flower underneath the ray of light. It would've been unremarkable like the ones in the previous chamber, except…

...This one had a face…

The flower wasn't looking directly at the child with its beady black eyes, but that was okay. The child was instilled with fear at the sight of an unknown creature so they were more than happy not to confront this flower. Suddenly a memory of where they were sprang forth. They were on Mt. Ebott! A place where monsters were supposedly locked up.

 _Oh no…_

Why did this child even go to this place then? How did they even get here? That little bit of information was nowhere to be found in their mind. The child shook their head. It doesn't matter right now, they had to get pass this flower. Maybe if they sneaked around the room?

A quick observation made the child note it sort of looked like the previous chamber, except there was clearly a large passage right behind this flower. If the child would to assume, they had guess the grand doorway looked exactly like the one their hand was gripping on currently.

The child looked desperately for dark spots in the room, but found nothing that would conceal themselves from the light. The child had no choice, they would have to confront this weird flower with a face.

The child was not ready to go in, they wanted to observe if this flower had the look of someone that was not very friendly. The golden flower was only staring at the child. _How does it… no, it's too dark._ The flower had a smile, it didn't waiver its smile at all when the child was looking for a way around it. If this child didn't know any better, they would assume that this flower was somehow expecting them.

 _But, how? That's not possible…_

Unless the bed of the flowers were actually monsters and this one was waiting because they fell on said flowers? The thought flashed through the child's mind. They stifled a gasp at the possible realization, but they were sure with how deadly quiet the chambers were, this flower probably heard them.

 _Looks like I really have no choice then._

With a mental sigh, scared out of their mind, the child inhaled quietly a big gulp of air and reluctantly walked into the next chamber with the smiling golden flower. The midday light shone on the child, the flower immediately eyed them with that smile still. The fact this flower was following their movements made the child's skin crawl.

 _I really hope this is not a bad idea._

"Howdy!" The flower suddenly cried with a high pitch, yet masculine, voice. It sounded slightly scratchy as well, as if something was stuck in the flower's throat. The sudden greeting almost made the child stumble back in shock at such an outburst. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

It was in that instant the child was extremely confused and baffled. The child did not expect such a happy greeting after assuming the worst. They sighed in relief, happy that their thoughts didn't come to fruition.

The flower hummed, swaying a bit as it blinked. "You must be new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

The child nodded, a smile forming on their face in return. Making friends with the first monster they've seen felt weird for the child. They suppose it was better than anything else, the child was glad to make a friend with someone so unique.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." Flowey declared after the child's nod. "I guess little old me will have to do!"

Another weird sensation coursed through the child. It didn't go away like the other one. This one felt like some invisible force was pulling them. The child began to panic not understanding this strange sensation. Flowey, however, paid the distraught child no mind.

"Ready? Here we go!" Flowey cried cheerfully.

Suddenly, a red heart-shaped light resonated on the child's chest. The sensation only worsened as now they quickly felt extremely vulnerable and exposed. It glowed in the dimly lit chamber, but it didn't emit any light.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

That didn't sound very reassuring, why did this flower suddenly exposed their _soul_? The child panicked further, not understanding the reason for this. They wanted to say something to this flower, but fear had already tucked away their voice.

"Your soul looks a little weak," Flowey continued, ignoring the horror-struck expression on the child's face. "You can make your soul stronger by gaining some L-V."

 _L-V?_ Flowey seemed to see the confusion on the child's face in the midst of horror because they quickly answered their mental question.

"What's L-V? Why, _LOVE_ , of course!"

The child didn't buy it. They grew more and more paranoid about Flowey's intentions. Their mind was screaming at them to go and run past this flower, but something was telling them to stand there and wait. Morbid curiosity, perhaps? Or maybe it was that deep feeling that they hoped that they would be friends? Whatever it was, the child hated listening to it.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked, still with that cheerful smile. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

The flower winked and stuck its tongue out playfully after that. It did not help ease the child's thoughts whatsoever. It certainly didn't help that with loud popping noises, very dangerous, lethal looking, spiky green balls burst from the flower. They hovered around him menacingly and twirled about.

 _This was a bad idea._

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…" Flowey mumbled something, looking away, but keeping that smile. "...Little green, friendliness pellets."

That sealed her fear for the child. This flower was not friendly at all. Still, the child still held that glimmer of hope that maybe that this flower was actually going to be their friend.

 _Better to be safe than sorry._

"Are you ready?" Flowey asked, his smile wider than it previously was. "Go on and catch them all!" The hovering _friendliness pellets_ slowly inched their way toward the child. The flower's smile only grew as they watched in anticipation.

The child was not going to satisfy this flower's heavily implied ill intent. Filled with determination, but still very much afraid, the child sidestepped out of the way. It was a very good thing they did too because the spiky pollen instantly sped up and crashed where the child was just standing.

 _Did it just crack the floor? This is definitely a bad idea._

For an instant, Flowey made a look of disgust when the child wasn't looking. Though he quickly went back to smiling, albeit an obviously fake smile. His eyes were furrowed in irritation.

"Hey buddy, you missed them." His voice lost its playful, cheerful tone. More pops and more spiky pollens appeared hovering over the flower. "Lets try again, okay?"

Once again the _friendliness pellets_ slowly inched their way towards the child. Once again, the child was not going to satisfy the flower's intent. Once again, they sidestepped out of the way, making the spiky pollens speed up and crash on the ground forming more cracks.

Flowey was not impressed at the child's untrusting instincts. His face contorted, his face showed anger as he frowned at the child.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, his voice seethed in anger. "Are you braindead?"

For some reason the child wanted to smile mockingly at the flower. The fear in their system didn't allow that, however. They were determined to not fall for anymore of this flower's tricks and were ready to dodge more of those spiky balls.

"Run. Into. My. Attack!" He growled each and every word. He gasped slightly when he said his last word. He looked at the child with a shocked expre-

Flowey was suddenly smiling again at the child. The child in return stumbled back. They felt baffled and confused with a mixture of relief and fear. They almost lost their balance as they stumbled back from the flower. _What the?_ The strangest thing was that their soul wasn't exposed anymore. The feeling of being vulnerable was gone, now that they realized this.

The flower hummed, swaying a bit as it blinked. "You must be new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

The child nodded unconsciously, but no smile was made. _What's happening? Why is the flower repeating himself?_

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." Flowey declared after the child's nod. "I guess little old me will have to do!"

That same weird sensation coursed through the child. It didn't go away, just like before. Again it felt like some invisible force was pulling them. The child was utterly confused, thinking they knew what happens next. Flowey, however, paid the distraught child no mind.

"Ready? Here we go!" Flowey cried cheerfully.

Suddenly, a red heart-shaped light resonated on the child's chest. The sensation only worsened as now they quickly felt extremely vulnerable again. It glowed in the dimly lit chamber, but it didn't emit any light.

 _Everything is repeating, what?_

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

The child furrowed their brow. They were not falling for more of this flower's tricks. Filled with determination, they got ready to dodge. Flowey was taken back at the child's sudden stance. His smile faltered slightly, a look of confusion on his face.

He crooked his head to the side, his yellow petals swaying with him. He crooked it the other way, his confusing gaze not going away as he inspected the child. Then a pop sounded and one green spiky pollen appeared above the flower. The pollen slowly inched its way toward the child. The child immediately sidestepped away as the pollen continued on slowly and landed softly on the ground.

His face contorted again. His eyes grew slightly and in its place a red light emitted from the pupiless holes. His smile was completely gone, or that's what it looked like to the child. It was replaced instead with a horrific demonic expression that could be passed on as him smiling.

The child felt the air get colder. Fear began to seep through their determination.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" the flower asked with a newfound voice that the child wished they never heard. The scratchy influx was still there. Now his voice was much deeper than before, but was still somehow high pitched. The combination made the child's arms get goosebumps.

"You keep your memories when I go back." He cackled to himself, his expression turning to a smug look with his new contorted face. "How interesting."

The child stood their ground. This was another trick, no doubt. The child was determined not to let this flower scare them. A series of pops were sounded, the child was now surrounded by the lethal looking pollen. How on earth they surrounded the child was lost in thought as their fear grew.

"Not that it matters, you're still going to die!"

The flower burst out laughing maniacally as the pollen inched their way towards the child. The child looked frantically for an escape route. There was none, but oddly enough, their determination only grew. They focused on that one feeling. Fearful or not, they were going to show this flower that they were no-

The child had his brows furrowed suddenly. The thought of this flower not tricking them spiked in their mind. They had just got in position to dodge, but there were no spiky balls inching towards them. Flowey was taken back at the child's sudden stance, his face no longer contorted, but it looked like it was going back to the same demonic face.

"What?" was all Flowey exclaimed, his empty eyes shining a red dot again. "You." He blinked, awestruck as his eyes widened. "How did y-, is that you, Chara?"

The child looked around in confusion themself. It felt like things repeated again, but only briefly. _Another trick? Who was this Chara?_

 _...What is my name…?_

"You…" Flowey appeared to be bewildered. He looked around quickly before looking back with wide eyes. "You're back…"

The child responded by looking even more confused. The flower furrowed his eyes, his red pupils dilating menacingly. Another smile crept on his that looked like it stretched far beyond what a normal mouth could accomplish.

" **This is going to be so interesting!"**

He laughed again, it was louder and more maniacal than the last one. He burrowed into the ground quickly, leaving a tiny crack in his wake. The action caused the child to gasp, not noticing that their soul had faded back into their chest.

The chamber was quiet. The midday light shone from far above. The child's crisp skin shone in contrast to their shaggy clothes. The walls were just as bland and jagged from before. If one were to tense their ears, they could hear a beating heart of a scared child.

They were alone once more.

The child stood in that same spot for a long while. They tried to take in what had happened, but couldn't make sense of it. How was it possible to repeat feelings, thoughts, and actions without knowing? What did the flower mean by keeping their memories? Why did the flower assume they were someone called Chara?

 _...I really don't remember my name…_

Were they from here? No, it couldn't be, they distinctly remember a trail on a sunny day. The proof was showing itself with the cast of light! It did take that flower a bit to say that this child was someone too.

 _Maybe he was mistaken?_

Mistaken or not, the child was glad the flower decided to back off after thinking as such. A part of them felt bad, but they couldn't quite understand why. They shook their head, the flower was definitely trying to hurt them. Why should they feel bad for someone that was willingly tricking them to get hurt?

 _This is weird._

Taking another glance around the room to see there was, indeed, nothing that could be used to climb up, they decided to continue trekking onwards. They only took a few steps before something broke the silence that surrounded the child. It sounded like heavy footsteps and it was coming from the grand doorway in front of them.

 _ **Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

It couldn't be that flower. Flowers can't walk and make loud footsteps, right? The child gulped as they backed away to stand in the middle of the light. It didn't occur to them that they should run back to the darker entrance to hide themselves. The footsteps grew louder, the child's breath grew sharp, the entire chamber grew immensely tense.

Then they saw it.

It was a silhouette of… something. The child didn't want to know what type of monster can make a shape that huge. It looked massive compared to the child. Their mind began screaming at them again to run. _To where?_ The child knew there was nowhere to run except through this towering silhouette. The silhouette stopped right by the doorway. The light just barely illuminating the figure. The only thing the child could make out were the end to a purple robe and white… fluffy… paws…?

"Oh!" a surprised female voice cried out. The child saw the figure shoot up their arms over their head for emphasis. "Oh dear!"

… _Uh..._

The child hesitantly shuffled in place. Again this was something they didn't expect. _Another trick?_ They sincerely hope it wasn't, lest this place was all one huge joke. Still, they got in another stance. They were determined to get past whatever this monster was going to do, no matter how much the child was shaking.

The figure walked into the chamber making the child gasp not in fear, but in surprise at the imagery they didn't expect. Standing in front of the child looked to be a goat walking on two legs. Her eyes were blood red, but they were soft and motherly. Two tiny horns shot upwards from her head. She had a warm smile on her muzzle, her ears flopping along as she walked slowly to the child. She clasped her furry hands together, the white sleeves of her purple robe showcasing an interesting symbol inside a slightly darker shade of purple shaped like a heart.

"Do not be afraid, my child," she started softly. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

The child backed away from her. _It's just another trick, I'm ready for anything._ The monster, who called herself Toriel, stopped and looked down sadly at them seeing their hostile display. She knelt down, using her leg as support as she kept that smile on her muzzle.

"Please, my child. I am not here to harm." She held out her hand. "I walk through here every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

The child didn't respond. They continued to be ready in case something dangerous came flying at them. The goat frowned slightly at the continued display of hostility.

"Human." She looked towards the single crack on the ground behind the child. "Did something happen?"

The child turned around to follow her gaze. They gasped in realization that something wasn't right with the scene behind them. The crack was there to show proof that a hurtful flower was in this chamber, but…

 _Where are the other cracks?_

"Oh no, did someone try to hurt you, my child?" Toriel asked oblivious to the conflict at hand. "I did not see anyone when I came through."

They dropped their stance as they glanced around. The room didn't look any different from before, but they knew that flower definitely chipped at the floor when they dodged. Maybe they just imagined it? After all, it was a sudden, unexpected, tense moment for them.

"You poor thing, come here."

Once again she held out her hand. The child turned to see the display, but this time they were certain this monster was not going to attack them. They had their backs turned on them. She could've easily did something awful in that brief instance.

Outstretching their hands to her, not before hesitating for a moment, they touched the palm of her hands. Her hand felt extremely fluffy and a bit warmer than they thought. She smiled at the child's newfound trust and gently clutched their hand in a loving squeeze.

"I am glad you are not hurt, my child."

The child smiled.

Still with her hands clutched, Toriel picked herself up. She looked down at the child with the same warm smile from before. If one were to squint their eyes, they might be able to see the small flecks of fur that drift lazily off of her in the light.

"Allow me to show you around the Ruins." She let go of the child and turned around. "Please stay close, little one." With that, she started to slowly walk back through the passage.

The child, filled with the urge to not be separated from this motherly figure, complied without hesitation. They hoped that this friendly monster would escort them through the caves and protect them from unfriendly flowers. One way or another, they were several steps, and counting, closer to going back home.

They were filled with determination.


End file.
